A Love That Transcends: The World Between Worlds
by LevelUp420
Summary: Rey discovers Ben hasn't become one with the force, but that's he's trapped in The World Between Worlds and she'll do anything to be reunited with him...
1. Prologue

**_Prologue:_**

Ajan Kloss was a jungle moon located in the Cademimu sector of the Outer Rim Territories, orbiting the gas giant Ajara. Though Ajan Kloss is a moon, it had two moons of its own. Prior to the outbreak of the Galactic Civil War, Alderaanian scouts charted Ajan Kloss, which is located in a patchily explored stretch of space off the Celanon Spur. However, the scouts deliberately hid it from the Imperial Senate because it was short-listed as a potential home for a rebel base, but the shifting battlefront against the Empire precluded Ajan Kloss from being used during the conflict, yet it served as a training ground for Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa. The Resistance maintained a presence on Ajan Kloss during the war against the First Order. The mission to find Exegol was launched from the Resistance base.

It had been almost a month since their victory on Exegol. Rey wasn't sure why this rebel base was still active but she grateful for the familiarity of the planet. Everywhere she looked, she could see Leia. She fondly relived memories of her master wherever she went. Enough time had passed that she no longer teared up at the thought of her, but the pain was still there. She let loose a little smile even as she stood in the opening where she had given her last hug to Leia, remembering she had told her to not be afraid of who she was. She was a Palpatine, even though she had taken the Skywalker name as her own. She was a Palpatine but she wouldn't let that be her legacy. Her thought driften back to Ben, like they so often did these days. Tears started to well in her eyes and she replayed the few moments she had with Ben, the time was short lived. She'd been waiting for him, patiently, only to have him ripped away so soon after. She found herself thinking about what could have been with a tear rolling down her cheek. What a cruel fate.

"Rey?" She heard a familiar voice call from behind her. She wiped the tear away and sound around to see Finn standing there, a worried look on his face. "Are you alright?" " I am. I was just thinking about Leia." She half lied. "Is everything okay?" She asked him. "Yeah. Things are fine. Do you think we could talk?" "Of course Finn. What is it?" She replied with a half hearted smile. "Do you remember when we were on Pasana, in the sinking sands? I started to tell you something and never got around to it." She let out a small laugh. "Yes. I remember. I also remember that whenever you've tried to have this talk, Poe has always shown up and then you get tight lipped. Have you managed to shake him this time?" Finn chuckled and then responded, "He was called away to the conference room for something so I figured I'd have the time now without his interruption, so, here it is. I think I'm force sensitive." He said plainly. "I wasn't sure until we were on Exegol. I sensed your death and your revival. Now I'm certain."

"I think you're right Finn." "You believe me?" "I do. In one of the Jedi textbooks, I read that all living creatures have Midichlorians living inside them. They're tiny microscopic organisms that are essentially what help us tap into the force. Everyone has the potential, how many Midichlorians you have, determine how force sensitive someone could be." "That's interesting." He responded with a surprised tone. "I was wondering, Rey, if you'd be willing to help me harness it?" "Oh, Finn, I'm not sure about that. I'm not sure I'm even capable of something like that. I didn't really get to finish my own training." "But you have trained and you have the texts. Maybe we could help each other?" "I'm not sure about that. Let me think it over, okay?" "Okay." Finn agreed with a small smile.

Rey walked over to Finn and gave him a hug. Connix walked up during the hug and spoke up, "Sorry to interrupt, but Poe has been looking for you both. He's by his X-Wing last I checked." She walked away after finishing, not waiting to see if they'd follow her. The two did though. They both lightly jogged over to his Starfighter to see Poe surrounded by other resistance members. They were all smiling, a few people patted his back, some shook his hand. He let out a laugh and smile when he saw the two of them walk up. "Finn! Rey! You're never going to guess what just happened!" He said loudly and happily. "You were officially appointed General of the New Republic army?" Finn surmised. "Well, yeah, but I wanted to say it." "I knew it!" Finn exclaimed as he walked closer to give his friend a hug. Rey just stood there smiling. She was happy for her friend. He had earned it but, it was hard for her to stay happy. Her thoughts drifted back to Ben. She felt stuck in place while the world moved on around her. She felt like a part of her never left Exegol and she feared she'd feel like this forever.

"A ceremony will be held on Chandrila for me, do you guys want to come?" He asked the two of them. "Of course!" They both exclaimed in unison. "Great! I couldn't imagine doing this without you both!" Poe spoke with a smile. The three of them hugged before Poe and Finn headed off towards the Falcon, talking about what they would wear. "Silly boys." Rey thought to herself before following them. It was mere minutes before the Falcon lifted into the air and even less time until they were in space and activating the hyperdrive. They were surrounded by a blue and white striped tunnel as stars and planets passed by them. They exited hyper space at the outskirts of Chandrila. Chandrila was a small blue-green planet with calm seas and rolling hills. It had mild seasonal weather and rarely experienced dangerous weather conditions. The planet's capital city was Hanna City which hosted the Chandrila Senate house, the site of the New Republic's Galactic Senate in the months following the Battle of Endor.

With the Hosnian system destroyed, it became the capital planet of the New Republic. "What a beautiful planet." Rey thought to herself. "So this is planet Ben had been born on. His homeworld. I guess it makes sense. It beautiful, just like he was…" her thoughts trailed off. "Alright guys! Let's do this!" Poe's outburst pulled her out of her own thoughts. "Politicians can be a lot to handle! Bring your A games, and maybe a weapon." He only kind of joked with the last statement. The three exited the Falcon with Chewbacca, C3-PO and BB-8 in tow. They headed up the stairs to the capitol building, already noting the sounds of the party before even entering. The three friends exchanged glances with each other before pushing open the doors and heading in. Thunderous applause exploded with cheers and whistles when they entered. Poe let out a laugh and smile, he couldn't hide his excitement where as Finn and Rey just took it all in. "Alright guys! Let's show then how to party! Poe said to them and they all headed towards the middle of the room, shaking hands and smiling the whole time.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:

The party was too much for Rey. Too many people, too many pretend smiles, too many longing looks from Finn and too many thoughts racing through her head. Too much of everything. She needed some air and alone time. Finn protested her wandering the city alone and insisted that he be allowed to accompany her. Rey refused though. She needed this and he needed to let her be. She left the capitol building keep her head high. She would walk around the planet that was his homeworld. Maybe somehow stumble upon the home he grew up in. She was desperate to feel close to him and to ease the pain she felt, this feeling of emptiness. It was nice not having to go through the motions for a short time. Nice to not have to act like she was okay, when in fact, she wasn't. She'd been strong for so long, this was relaxing and painful all at the same time.

She wandering around the capitol aimlessly, gazing at the late night sky, the buildings, the landscape and listening to the distant sound of the water. Hanna City was located on the edge of the Silver Sea and contained the Hanna Institute of Antiquities. On the city's north side was the Brionelle Memorial Military Academy and just outside the city was the Hanna Wild Game Reserve. Prior to the Clone Wars, the city was also the location of a mock-Galactic Senate, being used to host roleplays by the Legislative Youth Program. During the Clone Wars, it was the scene of a tragic bio weapons attack, ordered by General Lok Durd, they've since rebuilt. She tried to picture a young Ben playing in these streets, smiling and enjoying life. She smiled thinking about how cute he must have been.

A tingle in the force? The hair on the back of neck stood up and she got goosebumps. Was someone watching her? But who? She turned around and what looked like hooded figures disappeared as her vision focused on them. Had they really been there? Was she seeing things? Rey slowly walked into the area she'd seen the dark ghostly figures, trying to sense anything, but there was nothing. She brushed it off and decided to head back to the capitol building feeling uneasy. That was enough for tonight. When she entered, she found Finn drunk and asleep in a chair and Poe being a drunk version of his sort of charming self. She pulled him aside and told him she was retiring to the Falcon. They had been provided rooms for the evening, but they were a little to bourgeoisie for her liking and declined the offer. The falcon felt like home to her so she'd stay there. Chewbacca and C3-PO joined her, for which she was grateful.

The next day, she awoke to find Finn on board the Falcon playing holochess with Chewie and loosing per usual. She let out a small laugh and approached them, giving Finn a side hug. "Someone had fun last night." Rey teased. "I don't even remember going to my room last night. I woke up in that fancy room and had to remind myself where I was." Finn said laughing. "It was fun though. Hey, have you had any chance to think about, what I asked you?" He almost whispered, glancing at Chewie to see if he had heard. "I have thought about it Finn. I'll will train you, up to where I had been trained, but no further. I'm still figuring things out." "That's great! This is going to be great." He exclaimed. "Well, I guess we should be heading back. You should send Poe a message to tell him to head back if he's coming while I refuel and prepare for take off." " I saw him this morning. He said he was going to hang out here while things are finalized and then he'd meet us on Ajan Kloss." "Okay then, you can help me." She told him and they began their preparations.

The Millennium Falcon lands in an opening large enough for the freighter and lowers the ramp. Rey, Finn, Chewie and C3-PO exit and head towards the common are. They over hear the voices of Rose and Jannah and it sounds like they're arguing. Chewie and C3-PO see the two women and decide to head back to the Falcon, check and see if anything needs fixing. Rey and Finn walk towards them, their hands raised slightly. "Woah guys! What's going on?" Finn asks nervously. "Jannah is what's going on. I keep telling her that we are together so she needs to back off of you." "I'm not the problem! You two haven't clearly stated any such thing so some harmless flirting isn't unreasonable!" The two were almost nose to nose now and both were equally seething with rage. "Come on guys. We shouldn't be fighting. We should try to work this out reasonably, right?" Rey asked, trying to persuade them to calm down. "Says you!" Came from Rose angrily. "He has some strange crush on you. You don't even want him!" "Woah Rose! Calm down!" Finn all but yelled. "Why don't you and I go somewhere and talk about this." Finn pleaded. She nodded her head in agreement and the two walked away together. Rey and Jannah couldn't hear what they were saying but they could see the flailing of arms. The two women looked at each other, sighed and went their separate ways.

Rey headed to her makeshift home and threw herself oh the bed, raising her left arm up and resting it on her forehead before letting out another sigh. She glanced over at the sacred Jedi texts and used the Force to retrieve one. After it was in her hand, she sat up and began reading through it. She flipped through the pages for a while before becoming distracted. The sounds of machinery, tools on metal, people chatting and their shuffling feet became too much. "I should go meditate. It's been sometime." She said aloud to herself. Rey stood up and walked to her usual spot, sitting on the ground with her legs crossed and her palms on her knees..she listened to the calming sounds of the wind blowing, the tree branches creaking, the birds singing and got lost in them. Her body slowly began to rise up off of the ground, rocks and leaves beginning to orbit her the deeper into meditation.

"Be with me." She chanted. "Be with me. Be with me." "Rey…" she heard a voice call out to her. She did her best to focus on it. "Rey…" the familiar voice called again. "I know this voice…" she though. "But who is it?" "Rey… Find me…" an image of Ben appeared to her and just as quickly as it had arrived, it vanished. Her eyes opened wide and she fell to the ground. "Ben!" The name just came out of her mouth as she picked herself up. She spun around a few times, hoping to find him there but no luck. "Find me…" played over in her head again. Was it really him? Why is this the first time she heard from him. She'd seen Leia's force ghost before, why hadn't she seen his. If he'd truly become one with the force, then why hadn't he appeared to her? She ran back to her home and dig through a trunk until she found it. The shirt he was wearing on Exegol. Clutching it closely she whispered, "Be with me. Be with me! Please!?" Tears began to form in her eyes. She was crying again. At least she was alone… "Rey?" Her head shot up quickly. Finn was standing there. "Damnit…" she cursed to herself.


End file.
